In Denial
by basskicker
Summary: Namine has never bothered to interact with guys, especially the ever so mysterious Roxas who stares at her intensely all he time. But what happens when they are forced to spend a night together? Contains lemons. Big juicy lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yada yada yada.**

**Hello there. This is basically my first lemon so I don't think it's very good.**

**Skip to chapter 2 for lemons. This is merely just an introduction.**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Namine asked Kairi, as soon as Kairi stepped out of her class.

"Yeah, just one moment," Kairi said, and pulled namine along to a group of boys who were standing near the school's front gate.

"Hey, Sora," Kairi said to a spiky haired boy. She pulled him into a tight hug and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Namine grunted. She was annoyed by the fact that she had to wait for Kairi as she greeted her boyfriend.

Kairi's boyfriend, Sora and his group of friends where considered as one of those popular-bad boy-arrogant-chick magnets kind of clique that almost every school has.

But despite the fact that Sora was Kairi, her best friend's boyfriend, she never actually talked to Sora, or any of the guys from his group.

Namine was one of those quiet girls, who pay attention in class and get good grades and loves to draw. Guys don't really talk to her. Well, accept if they were asking about homework.

Odd thing is that her best friend is the total opposite of what she is. Kairi is one of those loud girls who get a lot of attention, mainly guys. Girls hate her because of that, but she doesn't really care. It's like she can get whoever she wants whenever she wants. Namine was a bit jealous of this, but she never told Kairi.

As bored as she was, Namine's eyes started to wonder and she started looking around her. She then started to look at Sora's group, staring at their appearances and arrogant postures, thinking to herself, what do girls see in these guys anyway?

She started to stare at one boy in particular. The boy had also spiky hair, but in a different way from Sora. His name was Roxas. He was a bit different from the other guys in the group, a bit more quiet, making him look a tad bit mysterious.

Roxas caught Namine staring at him, and started to stare back. Roxas and Namine never took their eyes of each other. It wasn't an awkward stare, it was more of an intense stare, like they were both asking each other, whatcha starin' at?

Their stare broke finally when Kairi started to walk over to Namine, after she said goodbye to her beloved boyfriend.

"Finally," Namine said, "Took you long enough."

Kairi ignored her sarcastic tone. "Nami, me and Sora planned to go out this weekend,"

"Yeah, so?" Namine said, completely uninterested with what Kairi was about to tell her.

"You know that waterfall place in that forest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, since that place is a tourist attraction, they've built cabins over there,"

Namine's eyes widened. "Kairi, don't tell me…you and Sora…?"

"Yes!" Kairi exclaimed. "Me and Sora were planning to spend the night there."

"Oh God…" Namine heard herself say.

"But since we get one cabin each, I figured it'd be kinda lonely in there by myself,"

"Huh?"

"So that's why Sora is taking Roxas with him and I am taking you," Kairi explained.

"But…I thought you and Sora…," Namine said. "Wait, wait, wait, what? Roxas is coming along too?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, and grinned. "He's kinda cute, don't you think? Maybe you should try him," Kairi said as she winked at me.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Namine said. "And who said I was going anyway?"

"You have to go. Because you're my best friend."

Namine let out a long frustrated moan. This was going to be the worst weekend ever, she thought to herself.

* * *

"There, over there!" Kairi said, as she and Sora dove in the water to catch the fishes from the river. They looked so happy, laughing and splashing and having a splendid time.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine sat on the ground with their fishing rods, waiting for fish to catch their baits. They never said a word to each other and just sat there in silence.

I hate this, Namine thought to herself. I hate you, Kairi, she thought again. This was by far the worst weekend for her as she didn't feel comfortable at all.

What made her really uncomfortable was that she felt as if someone was staring at her. Someone close to her. Next to her, in fact. She turned to her left to see Roxas staring at her. Again, it wasn't an amused look, he was staring intensely.

Namine ignored him and turned back to the water. Even after ignoring him and catching him stare at her, Roxas never stopped staring. Or at least, that's what Namine felt anyway.

When night came, they ate their barbequed fishes and went into their cabins to rest after a long, tiring day.

* * *

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12 at midnight. Roxas and Sora were still wide awake, even after the tiring day.

"I wonder if they're still awake," Sora said, as he lay on a bed with his hands on the back of his head.

"I dunno. Let's go and check," Roxas said.

"You sure? We might disturb them while they're sleeping," Sora said, as he turned his body to the side to face Roxas.

"Then we will be very very quiet," Roxas said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Roxas and Sora walked up to Kairi and Namine's cabin.

"You still remember how to pick a lock?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah I guess," Sora said as he started to work on the cabin door.

A 'click' sound was heard, indicating that the door has been unlocked.

Roxas and Sora then quietly walked into the room to see Kairi and Namine sleeping soundlessly.

Sora grinned naughtily when he saw Kairi's see-through pink nightie.

Roxas was even happier to see Namine wearing only a t-shirt and underwear.

His hands were itching to touch her exposed thighs.

He eventually gave into his desires and started rubbing her legs, from her toes up to her thighs.

He then heard Namine moan, and quickly let go of her legs, afraid that he had woke her up. But out of relief, Namine was still asleep and was moaning in her sleep.

Roxas continued to touch her again, rubbing his hands against her soft thighs. She moaned again. Roxas deliberately enjoyed touching Namine, but all of the sudden, he heard someone say his name.

"Mmm…Roxas…" he heard Namine say in her sleep.

Holy..! She wants me, Roxas thought. Roxas grinned devilishly.

He climbed into Namine's bed and sat Namine up on his lap.

"Bro? What are you doing?" Sora said to Roxas, with a panicked look on his face.

"Relax, I'm just gonna touch her a little,"

Roxas then naughtily slipped his hands into Namine's shirt to feel her soft, bouncy breasts. He then fingered her nipples, and continued to play with them until he heard Namine moan again.

"Ohh…" he heard Namine say.

"Shh…it's okay, baby," he whispered into Namine's ear. To his surprise, Namine was _still_ asleep. Damn this girl sleeps like a rock, he thought to himself.

He then slipped his hand all the way down to Namine's underwear, and started fingering and playing with her clitoris. She moaned a little harder this time.

Roxas then had an idea. He turned to Sora, who was currently staring at Kairi's breasts, and said to him, "Hey how 'bout I take Namine with me to the other cabin and you stay here with Kairi?"

Sora stopped what he was doing and turned to Roxas in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh, come on, Sora, don't be such a good guy," Roxas said.

"When kairi wakes up she will kill me,"

"No, she won't, she loves you. And I bet she's been wanting you to touch her for ages,"

Sora bit his lip. Obviously he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Come _on_, Sora. When else are you going to get this chance?" Roxas pleaded.

"Alright, fine. But if she gets mad, I'll put this all on you," Sora said, after a long pause.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Roxas said as he carried Namine out of the door.

When Roxas left, Sora closed the door a little too loudly.

"Sora…is that you?" he heard Kairi say.

Oh shit, Sora thought.

* * *

Namine woke up feeling cold. It was dawn. She started to regret not wearing pants even though it was boiling hot during the night. She rubbed her cold legs, hoping to feel warmer.

But something felt not right. Namine looked around. No, this didn't feel like the cabin she was in before. Did Kairi change something in this room?

A light flickered on the nightstand next to the bed she was sitting on.

"Kai-?" her eyes bulged as she saw who it was that turned the light on.

"R-Roxas?" she said in disbelief. Out of all of the people in the world, it was Roxas.

"H-How did you get in here? Where's Kairi?"

"Oh, Kairi? She's in the other cabin with Sora," he replied, bluntly.

"H-huh?"

"I bought you here,"

"What..?"

Roxas sighed but then crawled over to namine. He came closer and closer and eventually pressed his lips hard on namine's lips.

Namine didn't know what had came over her but she started kissing him back, nibbling on his lower lip.

It wasn't long untill Namine finally came to her senses. She pulled back from the kiss and asked, "Roxas, what are you doing?"

Roxas didn't answer and continued to kiss her again. This time, he slipped one of his hands into Namine's shirt and groped her right breast just as he did the night before.

Namine squealed. "R-Roxas, stop. Roxas what are you-"

Namine didn't get to finish her sentence as Roxas's other hand slid into her underwear and started touching her womanhood.

"Gyah!" Namine shrieked. She immediately pushed Roxas away.

"Get off me!" Namine shouted at him. Namine started to get off the bed to run, but the strong Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap, with his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Why are you doing this?" Namine asked, as she struggled desperately to free herself. "Let me go,"

"Aw, come on, Namine, we both know that you want it," Roxas said, tightening his arms around her.

"No I do not!" she retorted.

Roxas then quickly slid his both hands into Namine's shirt again, grasping her breasts, giving them a squeeze, bouncing and wriggling them.

"Uhhnn…" Namine groaned at the sensation.

"See, I told you," Roxas said as he lowered his to Namine's neck, nibbling and sucking on her skin, leaving her with marks. He continued to rub his fingers on to her erect nipples, pinching them with delight.

Namine felt helpless under Roxas's touch. She didn't want to admit that she liked it, but she couldn't say that she hated it either. She felt Roxas's hand glide into her underwear again. Roxas rubbed his thumb against her clitoris softly, and entered a finger into her opening.

Namine shrieked and began to pant. She felt her underwear getting wetter and wetter as Roxas played around inside her pussy. She also felt something hard poking on her ass, assuming it was Roxas's already hardened member. Roxas continued to pinch Namine's nipples with his other free hand.

He then laid Namine down on the bed and pulled down her already wet, black underwear. He lowered his head down to Namine's most sacred place. Namine felt Roxas's tongue slowly entering her insides and licking mercilessly, tasting all of the juices that Namine had spilled out.

Namine couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed, shaking her head from side to side, begging for Roxas to stop. But Roxas was far from being done. He took of her shirt, exposing her soft pale breasts. He bent down again and pressed his lips against one of Namine's juicy breast and began to suckle on her nipple. One of his hands pinched her other nipple, whilst the other hand was down at her opening. He thrust two of his fingers in and out of her hole.

Namine felt as if she couldn't breathe. She screamed so loud, she swore the whole world could hear.

"Roxas…" she barely heard herself say.

"…yes?" Roxas said, slyly. "Are you enjoying this, Namine?"

Namine said nothing and continued to breathe fast, her chest rinsing up and down. Namine watched as Roxas took off his shirt and pants, revealing his large, already swollen member.

Roxas then bent over to her face and whispered softly in her ear, "Would you like me to be inside you, Namine?"

"No…please...," Namine pleaded.

Before she could say anything else, Roxas rammed his cock inside her pussy. Namine screamed out of pain as he began thrusting inside her harder and harder. She felt her body move up and down, and her breasts jiggle to each thrust.

Namine couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out her glorious juices all around Roxas's cock, spilling out waterfalls and staining the bed sheets. Roxas follows, clenching his teeth to hold back his screams, releasing his agonizing juice into Namine's insides. Namine screams once again as she starts to feel warmness fill her pussy.

Roxas pulled out of Namine, as they panted hard, their chest heaving up and down, trying to get as much as oxygen as possible.

Roxas then tumbles onto Namine's body, laying his body onto hers.

"Roxas…," Namine muttered.

"Namine…," Roxas said as in a reply.

They both laid in that position for a while, staring and admiring each other's beauty. That was until they heard someone banging against their door.

* * *

**Yeah. Hope the lemon was alright.**

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am enjoying this. Haha. Probably going to write another lemon in the next chapter.**

* * *

Namine's POV

My eyes shot open as soon as heard the alarm that was buzzing from my phone. It was 6 in the morning. Supposedly I would get up to get ready for school but I didn't feel like getting up just yet.

My eyes bore as I stared at the crack from the ceiling. Last night's dream was still running through my mind. It was a nightmare, or so I thought. But it was about him.

A sudden flashback played through my mind. That night where he caressed me, touched me, was _inside_ me…

I shot up out of bed as I tried to snap out of the flashback. No, I refuse to remember what had happened.

I hate him. I hated him with all my life. How dare he would've done that to me?

* * *

I stepped into the school gates slowly and carefully made my way to class without daring to look at anyone in the eye.

I was scared. Scared that the bastard might have told someone (or everyone?) about what had happened last week. If people knew then they would surely call me a skank.

And I'm not a skank! I would never do something so indecent.

Though, I did…but that was not my fault! It was him! He is to blame, and not me.

Oh, what if people knew? Everybody would look down on me, including the teachers. My life would be ruined.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I didn't see the bastard at all today. This is quite good, I would probably never see him again if I keep this up.

And nobody is looking at me weirdly or in a suspicious manner either. It seems that they don't know. What a relief.

Kairi ran up to me during recess.

"Namine, Namine, Namine!" she said to me, a worried look on her face.

"What? What is it?"

"Remember last week when we-"

"Nooooooooooo!"

"-spent the night with the guys?"

"I'm not listening!"

"I don't know how, I asked Sora and he said he didn't tell anyone," Kairi said. "But they _know_,"

I swallowed, hard. "Who knows?"

"Everybody in the school!" Kairi said as she looked around her. I looked around us too, and apparently people were giving Kairi some nasty stares.

"They're calling me some kind of dirty slut!" Kairi said.

Oh no. This can't be happening. "Wh-what are they saying about me?"

Kairi gave me a confused look. "Why would they say anything about you? It's not like you and Roxas did anything, right?"

Wrong. "Anyway," Kairi continued. "I don't understand why they would call me a slut. I mean, yeah we touched each other but it's not like Sora inserted himself inside me or anything."

I blinked. "He didn't?"

"No, we…we weren't ready, so we didn't do it," Kairi said.

They never did it. Sora and Kairi never did it. But I did. Me and Rox-the bastard did it. And yet, Kairi is the one who gets to be called a slut while I don't.

I should die now.

"Oh well," I heard Kairi say.

"Huh?"

"It's not like people ever liked me anyway," Kairi said. "So they're calling me a dirty skank, huh? Well, I'll show them a dirty skank." Kairi started dragging me with her.

"Uh…where are we going?" I asked her.

"To meet Sora."

Sora? But then that means…

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Too late. Kairi found Sora and guess who was with him.

As soon as Kairi saw Sora she slammed him against the wall and kissed him, hard. You could tell that Sora was enjoying it as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her back.

I stared, awkwardly, as they smothered each other. Some other people who were passing by shot dirty looks at them, some of them even muttered 'slut' and 'disgrace'.

I decided to turn away from them but to my dismay my gaze met the face of the devil.

He grinned at me. I glared back at him.

"So, how was your weekend?" he asked me slyly.

I almost spat in his face. Then I remembered that I am a rational and mature young lady, so I just walked away from him, delicately, with poise.

* * *

He followed me. I walked faster. He kept up with my pace. I ran. He ran too.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran until I reached the deserted rooftop. I turned round and to my relief, he wasn't there.

Phew, I thought. Oh wait, I hear footsteps…

"Namine, why are you running away from me?"

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

"Namine?"

"Go the fuck away,"

"Why? I thought you wanted me," he said.

"I would never want you," I said, sternly. He came closer and closer.

"Really? Well, you certainly wanted me that night when we were-"

"Shut up!" I moved backwards as he came even closer.

"In denial now, aren't you?" He said, slyly.

"I am not! _You_ raped me,"

He raised his brows. "I certainly did not."

"Yes you did!" I said, moving backwards once more. But as soon I took a step back, my body slammed against the hard brick wall.

He closed up on me and propped both his arms on the wall that I was leaning on.

He grinned once again. "Maybe I did."

I sucked in my breath to speak but he continued, "But from the looks of it, you certainly enjoyed it."

I stuttered, "I-I…that's, that's not…,"

Before I could say anything else, he planted his lips on mine, rather gentle and passionate than before.

I didn't want this. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But…his lips, it was so soft and moist, I couldn't resist but to kiss him back.

He hands then slid down to my waist, pulling me closer to his body as he kissed me more forcefully.

He began kissing under my lips, down to my chin and to my neck and shoulders.

I heard myself groan at the sensation. I felt my temperature rise, and Goosebumps slowly formed on my arms.

I felt his hand slowly gliding into my shirt and cupped one of my breasts…and that was when I came back to my senses.

I pushed him off me as hard as I could, and ran towards the exit.

"Namine!" I heard him say. But I didn't care. I ran.

"Namine, wait!" I heard him again.

I hid myself in the girls' lavatory until recess was over.

* * *

**Hnnnnnnn...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I forgot about protection in chapter 2. We'll just assume that Namine wasn't during her fertile period. Is that okay? I hope so.**

* * *

Roxas's POV

I slowly lost concentration in class as the teacher bore me with her lecture in which she was bragging about her personal life-which _no one_ cared about.

My conscious started to drift away to another dimension.

That was, until image of a petite blonde girl appeared in my mind.

Namine, I stated her name in my mind.

As much as I tried not to think of her, she always creeps up in the back of my mind. And it's not like my thoughts are that clean either. But I just can't stop thinking about her.

Sadly, she has been avoiding me for about two weeks now. Every time she sees me she runs away like a terrified dog. But when I do catch up with her, she completely ignores me and walks off as if I don't even exist.

I don't understand. I thought she liked me. As far as I can tell, she certainly did like it when I we had sex, and when I kissed her that day. I mean, if she doesn't like me, then why did she kiss me back when I had kissed her?

I let out a quiet sigh. Damn, girls are so complicated.

The classes ended, eventually. Sora and I made our way out of the school building. And that's when I saw her. Namine, I mean. She was walking with Kairi, of course. I noticed that she saw me, but then pretended that she didn't and walked away as if I had never existed in the first place.

Man, what am I doing wrong?

"Oi!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I was talking to you, dumbass," Sora said to me.

"What?" I asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Kairi and I decided to go to Destiny Islands next weekend,"

I raised a brow. "Midyear exams are next week," I stated out blatantly.

"I know that. And so by the end of the week, it's summer break,"

"Oh. So you meant next next week."

"Yeah, whatever. So do you wanna join or what?"

"So you and Kairi are going to Destiny Islands. For what, to get properly laid?"

"Are you in or not?" Sora said, rather annoyed by my remark. His line of lips then bent into a sudden smirk. "I heard Kairi was bringing Namine along."

My heart leaped as I heard her name. I _needed_ to talk to her again. The silent treatment is killing me. I could not let this opportunity go to waste.

I turned to Sora. "She better be there," I said through gritted teeth.

Sora gave me another smirk. "Oh, she will be, alright."

* * *

I stared at her as she sat in front of me. She was drawing something in her sketchbook, her pencil bobbing up and down as she was at it. She looked up for a second and our eyes met, but then immediately looked down, back at her drawing.

I averted my gaze to my right. Sora and Kairi were sitting opposite to each other chatting and laughing away with drinks in their hands like some posh kids. We were on Sora's rich ass parents' private jet, so it was only the four of us there.

I yawned. I was tired because I spent all night searching on the internet on how to pick up girls and rather, how to understand them better. I had everything written down and memorized in my brain for what I was about to say. Hopefully she acknowledges me this time.

I got up and sat next to her. She seemed irritated by my sudden action, then moved away from me by inching to the left. I followed, and moved closer to her. She inched away again. And so I did the same. We kept inching to the left until Namine was at the edge of her seat and couldn't move any more or she would fall off.

She turned to glare at me. "WHAT?"

"Um…uh…nothing," Goddammit brain! Function!

"No, not nothing. What the hell do you want?"

"Uh…uh…." I cleared my throat. "Namine, I…I-I love you,"

I could see that her glare had turned into a complete shock as her eyes widened and the pencil she was holding fell from her right hand.

"Yeah, and…and…" I struggled to continue. "I…I wanna be with you. I want to always be with you…because, well…I…I love you."

This time she dropped her sketchbook and her mouth fell open.

"You…" she began to say. "You are not serious."

"Wh-what? No. I mean, yes. Yes, I am serious," I thought these things would work, why isn't she all over me yet? Did the internet lie to me? Curse you, internet!

"…prove it," I heard her say.

"What?" I said in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know, figure it out," she said.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think she'd say that to me.

"I just-" I began. "I…I like you, okay? I don't know why or how but every fucking night I think about having se-" I paused. No, she didn't need to know that.

"I just think about you a lot, okay? What more do you want me to say?"

She didn't respond or said anything. She just sat there in silence.

I sighed. Oh well, I tried.

"Do you mean it?" I suddenly heard her say. She still wasn't looking at me, though. She just stared into the empty space in front of her.

"Wha-uh, yeah, yeah of course I do."

"Really?" she asked, in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, I would fuck you every single ni-," she frowned slightly. "Um, um, I mean….you're so beautiful."

Her frown disappeared. I silently sighed in relief.

She suddenly turned to face me, wrapped her petite arms around my neck and pulled me into a soft, sweet kiss.

After a while she pulled back, only to whisper in my ear, "Let's go to the bathroom."

I was surprised to what she had said, but then grinned at her naughty side. I looked at Kairi and Sora, and it seemed that they were still busy joking and laughing away like a couple of retarded hyenas.

As soon as we reached the bathroom, Namine instantly grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the bathroom wall. She then started kissing me furiously, entering her tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues intertwined.

I then slammed her into the opposite side of the wall, which wasn't even far really, since the bathroom was tiny, pulling her waist closer to mine. We began grinding against each other and Namine moaned as I rubbed my crotch against hers.

She slammed me back against the wall and pulled my shirt off. I did the same for her. We began slamming each other against the walls, kissing each other deeply and furiously.

I pushed and cornered her against the wall as my lips began to descend from her lips to her neck, then down to her chest. I planted kisses on the top of her soft, pale breasts. My hands shifted from her waist to the back of her bra, and I unhooked it. A full pair of breasts bounced out elegantly.

As I caressed her soft skin, my mouth moved down to one of her hardened nipples, and sucked on them lightly.

"Oh…Roxas! OH!" I heard her say, as she ruffled through the spikes in my hair.

One of my hands then slid down south, to her opening. I wasn't surprised to find that she was already wet. I slid down her underwear off her delicate legs. I then inserted a finger inside her and she groaned in satisfaction.

"Harder…Roxas…" I heard her mumble.

I thrust another finger in and out of her opening, faster, and harder. I heard her shout my name one last time before she released a large amount of cum from her hole.

"Did I please you, my love?" I grinned and licked her juices off of my fingers.

She lifted her head up to look at me in the eyes. "My turn."

Before I could even respond, she slammed me against the wall, again, and pulled off my pants, revealing a swollen member that was dying to come out and play.

She smirked as she saw how big the thing had gotten. She then kneeled down to face my erection. I held in my breath as she slowly licked my shaft. After slobbering all over my cock, she slipped it into her mouth and sucked on it deeply.

My breathing rate became faster. It was almost as if I was hyperventilating. "Fuck….Namine…where the hell did you learn to do this?" was all I managed to say through clenched teeth.

I felt her tongue twist and twirl around my cock, as she continued to suck on it. She gently rubbed my balls with her fingertips, my shaft still in her mouth. I grunted. I groaned. I gasped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Namine, I gonna…," was what I said before releasing a massive load of cum onto her pretty face.

She wiped the cum off her face with her arm, stood up and said to me, "Did I please YOU, my love?"

"Yes, " I said, panting heavily as I was exhausted. "Yes, you did."

Namine began to smile in victory when I slammed her once again back onto the bathroom wall. "But it's not over yet."

I grabbed her cheek bums and pulled her closer to my body. She yelped in surprise. I was about to ram my cock in her pussy when we were interrupted by a knock on the door alongside a familiar voice.

"Roxas? Roxas are you in there? I really need to pee,"

"Shit," I cursed to myself.

Namine and I scrambled for our clothes and put them on us as quickly as we could.

"Roxas, I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Just a sec!" I yelled over the door. I motioned Namine to go out first. She nodded, opened the door and walked out.

I let out a frustrated sigh. The last time Sora banged on the door, Namine pretended she was asleep. Of course, I had to say that I was masturbating to explain the amount of cum on the bed.

* * *

Author's POV (IDK?)

Namine opened the door to see Sora clutching his organ, desperately needing to release a large amount of urine contained in his bladder.

He eyes widened as he saw that it was Namine who came out of the bathroom and not Roxas.

"Namine? You were the one in there? That's weird because I swore I heard Roxas's voice," Sora said.

Namine didn't reply, but flashed him a sweet, innocent smile instead as she walked off to her seat.

Sora shrugged and when he was about to enter the bathroom, Roxas popped out.

"Roxas? Wait…but, Namine…? You…? What…?"

Roxas chuckled at his friend's perplexed expression. He gave Sora a pat on his shoulder then walked off. Sora was left dumbfounded. That was, until he remembered that he had to pee.

Roxas entered the cabin to see that Namine was already sitting on her seat. He slid next to her and they both looked at each other in silence.

Out of the sudden, they both laughed simultaneously, rocking their heads back and forth as they found the recent incident to be quite amusing.

Roxas wrapped one of his arms around Namine and gave her a little squeeze. Namine blushed but smiled at Roxas's touch.

"Aw, I knew you guys would get along." Namine and Roxas suddenly heard someone say.

It was Kairi. She was so happy that they got together, at last.

Namine and Roxas just smiled at Kairi's remark.

"We will continue in Destiny Islands," Roxas whispered Namine's ears.

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after. **

**I'm kidding. Next lemon will be in Destiny Islands! Muehehehehe.**

**But...they didn't do it full in this chapter...so...GOMENASAI! OTL**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Please don't murder me. I'm sorry, DAT GUY. I just ran out of ideas and kind of forgot about this so...yeah. But here it is now. I tried making it more steamy but I don't know. I hope it's good.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the midday, glistening in the clear blue sky. The soft, warm sand dazzled as the sunlight shimmered onto it like a thousand tiny jewels. The air was humid and the scent of saltwater could be smelt from the cooling breeze that passed by every now and then. The sound of the waves, as they crashed against the shore, beautifully, sent calm sensations deep within a person's mind.

Namine let out a somewhat peaceful sigh, as the cool breeze blew onto her cheeks. She dug her feet into the warm, golden sand. The shore was absolutely calming that she felt all of her problems fade away. Her calm sensation was joined by a familiar touch around her shoulders. Namine lifted her chin up to smile at Roxas, then rested her head against his shoulder.

Namine closed her eyes, cherishing every second beneath Roxas's touch. His arm was warm against her skin, as it moved down to her waist, then further down to her buttocks. He grabbed in between her butt cheeks and gave it a squeeze.

Namine's eyes immediately snapped open. She pushed Roxas away from her.

"What?" Roxas said with a sense of rejection.

"You grabbed my butt," Namine said, frowning in disapproval.

Roxas grinned. "Can't help it. Your butt is so grabbable."

Namine rolled her eyes. Way to ruin the mood, she thought.

Namine began to walk along the seashore, trying to sense the calmness again.

"Namine," she heard him say. She didn't reply.

"Namine," he said, again. Still, she didn't reply.

"Namine namine namine namine namine namine namine namine,"

"WHAT?" Namine bellowed, staring daggers at Roxas.

"I want to show you something," he said.

"I've already seen your penis,"

"No, not that," Roxas said, his expression perplexed. "But if you want to see it again, I'd be glad to show you-"

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Namine quickly cut him off.

Roxas grinned as he grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

Roxas led Namine to a waterfall that was nearby. Namine was still looking confused, which made Roxas excited even more. He then led her to a small cavern behind the waterfall. The cavern was quite small, almost hidden from sight.

It began to feel soothing again. The sound of the water tumbling was loud, like a lion's roar but was strangely calming.

Roxas placed his arms around Namine's waist and gently kissed her neck. Namine moaned softly, savoring the feeling of his warm lips against her skin.

After a moment, Namine pulled Roxas's arms off her waist, but only to smoother her lips against his. It was a sweet kiss, until Roxas began to shove his tongue into Namine's mouth. Namine defensively tried to push back his tongue, but Roxas resisted and kept twisting and turning it inside her mouth gracefully.

Namine could see that she was losing. She tried to push her tongue back into Roxas's mouth but Roxas was faster. Irritated, she sliped her hand into Roxas's pants and rubbed against his long shaft. Unexpected to Namine's sudden action, his mouth dropped slightly open, giving Namine the advantage to force her tongue as far down to his throat.

Roxas struggled to regain his composure as he could feel his member harden to Namine's continuous strokes. He tried to push back her tongue but Namine strongly resisted. Out of frustration, he grabbed Namine's bum cheeks and slipped a finger into her butt hole. Namine squealed. Roxas immediately pushed his tongue back into Namine's mouth, but stopped when Namine groped hard on his shaft.

The two then parted their lips from each other, breathing hard. While roxas's hands were still on Namine's butt, Namine's hand was still on Roxas's shaft. She started to stroke it playfully, then fingered the tip of the shaft in a circular motion. Roxas moaned at the sensation.

"You like that, don't you?" Namine asked, grinning deviously.

Roxas could only moan in reply and squeezed her butt even more.

Much to his disappointment, Namine finally removed her hand from Roxas's member.

"Let's get back. It's getting late," she said.

Resentfully, Roxas nodded in reply.

* * *

"Didn't see you today. Don't tell me you were banging Namine again?"

Roxas chuckled to Sora's question. "Nope, not today."

"I never expected you and Namine would actually do stuff like that," Sora said. He lay on the bed with his eyes boring onto the ceiling.

Roxas snickered. "Why?"

"You know," Sora said as he sat up on the bed. "She's so...quiet."

"Anyway," Roxas said, changing the topic. "What were you and Kairi up to today?"

"Nothing much, really."

"You haven't banged her yet."

"No, I haven't," Sora said. "I just...don't know how."

"You don't how to what?" Roxas said. "Have sex with a girl?"

"I don't know how to...turn a girl on,"

Roxas stared at Sora. A second later, he threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

"Are you fucking serious?" Roxas asked as he continued to laugh.

"Shut up, Roxas! You're not even helping!"

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. I'll call Kairi over in a sec, and here's what you are going to do."

* * *

Kairi rushed over to the door as she heard someone knock. She opened the door slightly to see who was behind it.

Kairi opened the door wider as soon as she saw who it was. "Oh, Roxas, it's you. What are you doing here? You wanted to see Namine?"

Roxas smiled slightly. "Actually, Sora wants to see you. In his room. But I don't mind staying here with Namine while you're gone."

"Sora?" Kairi echoed. "What does he want?"

Roxas shrugged as if he didn't actually know.

"Well, okay then. Take care of Namine for me," Kairi said, and left the door for Roxas to close.

Roxas walked into the room to see a certain blonde sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with a sketch book in her hands. He slowly walked up to her. Namine lifted her head up, and was surprised to who was standing in front of her.

"Roxas?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Kairi went to Sora's room for some fun time so I am here."

"Fun time? Kairi and Sora? She didn't tell me!" Namine exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Oh she doesn't know...yet."

Namine's eyebrows scrunched up for a second. After a moment, she then understood. "Oh."

"So, how about," Roxas sat on the bed next to her. He whispered in her ear, "We have a little fun time for ourselves?"

Namine giggled as Roxas's warm breath tickled her ears. "Okay, then. Let's play monopoly. I want to be the shoe this time."

Roxas gave her the disapproving look.

"Alright, sorry, take a joke, sheesh," Namine said as she let down her sketchbook on the nightstand. "What do you want to do?"

Without further ado, Roxas pounced on Namine, holding her arms down onto the bed with his manly hands, indicating that there was no escape. "You _know_ what I want to do."

"Then do it already," she said, giving him a sly smile.

Roxas immediately smushed his lips onto hers. Namine embraced him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back passionately. They rolled back and forth on the bed as they slobbered against each other's tongues, taking turn to be on top.

Eventually, Roxas pulled back from the kiss.

"Roxas?" Namine said, confused as she was. "Shhh," Roxas replied.

Roxas's head started to descend lower to Namine's private part. He placed his hands on her thighs and gently spread them apart. His head lowered to her core and he slowly licked in between her flaps, earning a load moan from the petite girl. He stuck his tongue in deeper and licked her insides, tasting her feminine juices. He nibbled onto her soft skin, tasting her delicious flesh. He teasingly licked her clitoris, causing Namine to scream out of pleasure.

The sensation was overwhelming. Namine bit her lower lip, hard as she dug her nails into Roxas's hair. She couldn't help but thrust her hips upwards, pushing his head farther into core. She soon reached her climax and yelled out Roxas's name as she came.

As Namine lay there, breathing hard, Roxas wiped of his face and greedily licked the sweet liquid off of his fingers.

Namine began tugging at Roxas's pants. She pulled them down forcefully to see his fine cock, swollen and growing bigger as Namine danced her fingers onto it.

Roxas, realizing what Namine wanted, teasingly rubbed his shaft against her wet pussy. She felt the sensation, but it was not exactly where she wanted it. Namine pouted as Roxas tempted her.

He chuckled. "You are so cute," he said, as he got off of her.

"Bend over," and Namine did as she was told while Roxas slides on a condom.

As soon as Namine positioned herself, Roxas shoved his erect member into her pussy from behind. She let out a long pleasurable scream. Her scream was music to his eyes. Roxas pulled back to ram his cock back inside her. He kept thrusting in and out to a certain rhythm. His hands sneakily glided to her breasts, squeezed on them, and pinched her nipples.

Roxas could hear Namine moaning and groaning as he humped her from behind. Every thrust became harder and faster, and Namine's moans got louder. Her cum was squirting all over his shaft.

"Ohhhh yess! Fuck yes, Roxas!" she moaned.

As his thrusts were getting faster, he rammed into her G-spot. Namine screamed continuously, unable to hold in all the pleasure as her juices came out pouring like waterfalls.

"Harder," Namine said. "Please!" Roxas grinned as Namine begged for more. He continued thrusting faster and harder until it came to that final point.

"Namine, I'm going to…" Roxas said, as they both released their glorious liquids, feeling a joyful pleasure as if they were in paradise.

They collapsed onto the bed, facing each other. They stared into each others eyes blankly, affectionately, cherishing each second of it.

Eventually, Namine sat up. "Alright. That's enough for one night I guess."

Roxas groaned in reply.

* * *

**Um. I don't know why I made them do the doggy style.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sigh. I suck**


End file.
